


Мальчик, которого она потеряла

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Холмс является к миссис Хадсон объявить, что жив, и узнает неожиданный факт ее биографии.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Мальчик, которого она потеряла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Boy Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849642) by [PlaidAdder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidAdder/pseuds/PlaidAdder). 



> Этот текст — часть серии Missing Pages, но сюжетно напрямую с другими фиками не связан, поэтому смело может читаться как отдельный. В этой АУ-серии Холмс после Рейхенбаха отсутствовал не три года, а три месяца, и Уотсон раньше узнал о том, что он жив. Однако с «Пустым домом», кроме года, события в основном совпадают.
> 
> Бета [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

Август ..., 1891  
Дорогой Патрик!

Никогда не догадаешься, кто посетил меня сегодня утром. Правда ведь? Ну давай, попробуй. Не получается? Не злись на меня, Патрик, я тебе скажу: это был мистер Шерлок Холмс! Вот так сюрприз, а? Ну, конечно, не для тебя, Патрик, ведь ты должен был с самого начала об этом знать. Но мне-то ты не сказал. Ни одним словечком не намекнул. Вот так озорство с твоей стороны! Я услышала стук в дверь, открыла ее — и увидела его на пороге, в черном пальто и цилиндре. Честно скажу, испугалась я просто ужасно. Я-то подумала, что это призрак, сам понимаешь, — пришел навестить меня, потому что я так сильно по нему скучала. И ты ведь знаешь, Патрик, я всегда думала, что это меня утешит но на самом деле нет — его появление нагнало на меня смертельной жути. Ты ведь наверняка всегда об этом знал, да?

Он подхватил меня под локоть, чтобы я не упала, и я сказала: «Так вы не умерли, сэр?» Он улыбнулся — точно так же, как ты улыбался, когда меня разыгрывал. Мы отправились в гостиную, где я только что выставила чашки с чайником, и он налил мне отличного крепкого чаю, а потом и себе тоже. Он сказал:

— Пейте чай, миссис Хадсон. История длинная, но у меня на сегодня ничего не запланировано, кроме появления у Уотсона перед ужином.

Тогда я сказала ему:

— Мистер Холмс, очень вас прошу, осторожнее. Я знаю, что вы любите розыгрыши, но, видите ли, есть люди, которые не ценят шутки такого рода. Уотсон после возвращения из Швейцарии был очень плох, просто очень. Я заходила к нему, как только услышала об этом, и боже ты мой — он меня просто не узнал. Рядом с его постелью сидела бедная миссис Уотсон и пыталась не обращать внимания на то, что он говорил в бреду. Вы ведь не устроите ему такую же встряску, как мне, правда? Я не уверена, что он достаточно окреп, чтобы с этим справиться.

— Моя дорогая миссис Хадсон, не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, — успокоил меня мистер Холмс. — С Уотсоном все в полном порядке, и он прекрасно знает, где я. Мы просто не хотим, чтобы все правительство Англии знало о том, что он в курсе. Мы бы предпочли, чтобы они верили в то, что он в мое отсутствие живет обычной жизнью, занимается разными хобби, ездит отдыхать на природу — в общем, не горюет слишком сильно или патологически. Уотсон специально нанял новую служанку на неполный день, и мы в достаточной степени уверены, что, после того как разыграем мелодраматическую сцену сегодня вечером, отчет о том, как изумленно, но ни в малейшей степени не преувеличенно, доктор Уотсон отреагировал на драматическое появление его выжившего друга и коллеги, мгновенно достигнет ушей любопытствующих и власть имеющих.

Да, Патрик, если ты утомился, читая эти строки, это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как утомилась я, слушая рассказ мистера Холмса. Однако, с другой стороны, мне доставляло удовольствие вновь слышать его голос в своем доме, поэтому я не стала перебивать. Затем я осознала, что он говорит о том, что доктор Уотсон готов вернуться и вновь делить с ним квартиру и спрашивает, устраивает ли это меня — в таком случае нам следует обсудить новые условия аренды жилья.

Мой дорогой Патрик, ты знаешь, что мне всегда было сложно говорить с тобой строго, и я так не увидела, как ты вырос и стал мужчиной, но, если бы это случилось, уверена, ты был бы человеком гораздо более ответственным и серьезным, чем бывает иногда мистер Холмс. Поэтому я сказала ему: «Мистер Холмс, у меня есть определенные условия» и после того, как он вздохнул, перечислила их. Это были вещи, которые у такого человека, как ты, вообще не возникли бы на повестке дня: еда в определенные часы, хранение оружия, дополнительная плата за перерасход горячей воды и так далее. Мистер Холмс оказался более сговорчивым по всем пунктам, чем раньше. Но затем я сказала:  
— Мистер Холмс, у меня есть еще одно условие, и я на нем настаиваю. Прежде чем снова начать жить с беднягой, вы должны признаться ему в том, что влюблены в него.

О, Патрик, какой у него был вид! Он уставился на меня, покраснел, затем встал, развернулся, еще раз развернулся, облокотился на спинку кресла и в конце концов сказал:  
— Я уже признался, миссис Хадсон. Он нормально это воспринял.

У мужчин иногда появляется сбитое с толку выражение лица, когда они выясняют, что ты знаешь кое-что о жизни. Вот и у мистера Холмса оно появилось. Я не думаю, конечно, что ты разбираешься в подобных вещах, Патрик, но до чего же раздражает, что мистер Холмс, после всего, через что мне пришлось из-за него пройти, все еще считает меня невинной, словно твоя ровесница. Взять хотя бы состояние его постельного белья!

— Ну что ж, сэр, — сказала я. — Буду очень рада, если вы оба въедете в свои старые комнаты, только уж пожалуйста, не забывайте хотя бы иногда мыть за собой посуду, ведь я уже не так молода, как прежде.

Он пообещал быть более ответственным, причем сказал об этом так мягко, что я не могла не вспомнить о тебе, Патрик, о твоих больших карих глазах и завитке темных кудрявых волос. Тогда мистер Холмс спросил, что случилось.

И я ответила:

— Вот вы пришли, сэр, и я рада вас видеть, но я думала, что вы умерли, ведь Патрик сказал мне, что видел вас.

И тогда он медленно сел в кресло и спросил:

— Патрик — это ваш... муж? — Я открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но он продолжил: — Нет, не муж... сын?

Я не могла не рассердиться на тебя и в итоге расплакалась. Я рассказала мистеру Холмсу, как мы иногда разговариваем — конечно, в основном я с тобой, но иногда и я тебя довольно-таки четко слышу, и ты ведь правда сказал мне, что видел мистера Холмса, причем вполне счастливым. Но это было неправдой. Он ведь не умер. И я сказала мистеру Холмсу:

— Или Патрик мне солгал, или... или на самом деле он со мной никогда не разговаривал, просто я все это время говорила сама с собой.

Мистер Холмс подвинул свое кресло к моему и взял меня за руку. Заглянув в глаза, он сказал:

— Уверен, что ваш Патрик был очень добрым и честным мальчиком.

Я заплакала еще пуще, потому что, несмотря на все твои проказы, он был совершенно прав. Я рассказала ему о том, как твои дедушка с бабушкой хотели, чтобы я от тебя избавилась, но я не согласилась. Я встала с постели, ворвалась в гостиную, куда уже пришла дама из благотворительной больницы, вытащила тебя из корзинки и отправилась с тобой в Лондон, где устроилась работать в пансион. Все девочки тебя просто обожали, и это неудивительно, с такими-то кудряшками и плутовской улыбкой. Над тобой они выплакали все глаза.

Мистер Холмс мягко похлопал меня по руке и сказал:

— Миссис Хадсон, пару недель назад меня держали несколько часов под хлороформом. Доктор Уотсон сказал, что я был на грани жизни и смерти, но все-таки вернулся. Сам я об этом не помню и не знаю, где на самом деле находился, пока мое тело лежало в том ящике. И кто станет утверждать, что я не мог оказаться в раю и навестить вашего Патрика? Я как раз думал о рае, миссис Хадсон, перед тем как потерять сознание.

Я возразила, что ты рассказал мне об этом много недель назад, сразу после того, как я прочитала новости о мистере Холмсе в газете.

— Но, миссис Хадсон, — сказал мне он, — неужели вы думаете, что в раю время идет так же, как на Земле? Конечно же, нет.

Когда мистер Холмс что-то объясняет, Патрик, все сразу становится полностью очевидным. И я тут же поняла, как все было Он действительно встретился с тобой, а потом вернулся. Подумав об этом, я снова заплакала. Мистер Холмс спросил меня, что случилось, и я ему сказала:

— Вот вы здесь, сэр, а почему Патрика нет? Почему он так никогда ко мне и не вернулся?

У него не было на это ответа. Но он был со мной очень добр, Патрик. Долго сидел рядом, а когда я немного успокоилась, спросил, не развеселит ли меня сегодня вечером небольшое приключение. Я ответила, что очень даже развеселит. Тогда он поведал мне о своем плане. Думаю, тебе понравится, Патрик, ведь то, что он задумал, так хитроумно, и дерзко, и опасно.

Теперь его здесь уже нет, он ушел к доктору Уотсону. Я очень надеюсь, что все будет хорошо. Мистер Холмс перед уходом сказал:

— Мы оба знаем, миссис Хадсон, что я не единственный ваш жилец с пристрастием к драматическим эффектам.

Патрик, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не сержусь на тебя. Ты просто немножко запутался. Тебе ведь всего пять лет, и ты, конечно, не можешь во всем разбираться. Но не успеешь ты и оглянуться, как я уже буду рядом, чтобы помочь. Баю-бай, спокойной ночи, день завтра славным будет очень.

Твоя любящая мама,  
Марта Хадсон.


End file.
